We Walk Different Paths
by BlushingBarbie
Summary: Why did Lukas hate him so bad? Matthias was always so nice to the Norwegian. And he would always get the same angry glare and hear those all too familiar words, "Don't touch me." or "You're so annoying, go away." Sometimes he wondered if he should just listen to those words and leave Lukas alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: DenNor! (Heart)**

We Walk Different Paths

Day One: Movie Night

Why did Lukas hate him so bad? He was always so nice to the Norwegian. And yet, Lukas still despised him. He always wondered if he might have said or done the wrong thing, but nothing ever came to mind. It was just a simple hug, a simple smile, that he gave to everyone and everyone returned it as always, expect for Lukas. He would get the same angry glare and hear those all too familiar words, "Don't touch me." or "You're so annoying, go away." Sometimes he wondered if he should just listen to those words and leave Lukas alone. It would work both ways. Lukas would be happy and he wouldn't feel unwanted. Yes, why didn't he think of it before?

Tino always hosted a movie night on Fridays and he invited his entire family to attend. And because he was the host, he had the power to choose the movie they would watch. Usually, it was a horror flick, but this time he chose a romance movie. The Vow! It was nearing to his anniversary with Berwald, so he decided everything would had to be romantic up until their day finally came.

"Tino! How are you?" Matthias asked, letting himself inside the house and handing the Finnish man a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm fine and you brought me flowers?! They're beautiful, thank you," Tino said happily, cradling the bouquet in his arms.

Matthias smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm glad you like them. So what movie are we watching?"

"The Vow," Tino said, putting the flowers into a vase. "It's a great movie, you'll like it! There are snacks in the living room and Lukas is there too along with Emil. But excuse me for now; I have to pull Berwald away from his desk again."

"You do that, Tino! And good luck," Matthias said, with laughter making Tino giggle as well.

"I might as well tie him down to a chair and make him watch the movie," Tino said, walking towards the stairs.

Matthias simply smiled and walked into the living room, when he came to a sudden hault. There along with Emil sat Lukas. This would be when he greeted the Norwegian and tried hugging him. But not this time, it was so terribly clear Lukas didn't want anything to do with him. So he looked away and busied himself with his phone, patiently waiting for Tino and Berwald to come downstairs and start the movie. He could feel Lukas's stare on him, but he chose to ignore it and keep his eyes glued on his phone screen.

"Come on, already!" Tino's angry voice screamed from upstairs. "Do I really have to tie you down to a chair? Pay attention to me!"

There was a loud crash and Berwald came running down the stairs with Tino behind him. They immediately put up a smile and entered the living room, as if nothing happened. "Why is it so silent down here?" Tino asked, kneeling down in front of the television. "Matthias, you're being strangely quiet, hmm."

Matthias smiled slightly and sat down crossed legged on the armchair. He could feel two stares directed at him from the sofa where Lukas and Emil sat, but he paid no mind to them and instead focused on the glowing television screen. "It's been a long day for me, that's all."

"Aw, well, I hope the movie helps you relax," Tino said, turning off the lights and snuggling into Berwald on the loveseat.

 _30 Minutes Later_

"This movie is so sad! I thought it would be romantic!" Tino cried out, dabbing a tissue at the corners of his eyes. "Maybe we should have stuck to a scary movie?"

"I think it's a really sweet movie," Emil said, while hugging Mister Puffin to his chest.

Matthias looked over to the sofa upon hearing Emil speak and saw Lukas staring back at him. The Norwegian looked so emotionless almost like a statue. Pale hair gracing over violet hollow eyes, lips pressed into a thin line, and the stone cold aura, yes, the Norwegian definitely looked like a statue. He gave Lukas one final look before looking away and focusing on the T.V. screen. It was clear to him now, perfectly clear, Lukas really did hate him. All of the Norwegian's glares and hatred was always directed at him. How could he not have seen it before? It almost made him feel foolish for ever trying to make Lukas like him again.

" _Well, at least now I know. I guess I can't have everyone liking me,"_ he thought with a small smile to himself. _"Goodbye Norgie."_

* * *

" _Yeah, another one of my late night story writings. I hope you like it and tell me what you think. Now excuse me. I'm gonna go back to staring in my walk in closet and imagining things coming out to get me. I watched a horror movie!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: DenNor**

Chapter Two

Day Two – Beach Night

Tino smiled happily, while looking around at his family members. His eyes first went over to Emil and Peter, who were dozing off in a warm blanket that Berwald placed on them. Chuckling at the sleeping pair, he turned to look over at Matthias and Lukas, a frown already forming on his face. The Finnish man had noticed the tension between the two last night, and it couldn't even be cut with a knife. It was so devastating for him to watch two ex-lovers desperately wanting each other, but sending out the wrong vibes. A sigh escaped his lips, and he peered out at the ocean. He remembered when Lukas and Matthias were together, they were the cutest thing out there, but now they were the worst exes ever in history. Tino wanted to shake the two, rattle them until their bones shook! How could they not see it? They were tiring out one another t to the point of exhaustion, and all because of their stupid pride! And for goodness sake, even Arthur and Francis were better exes than the Norwegian and Dane.

XOXO

A sigh escaped his lips as he neared towards the bonfire, while allowing the warm flames to heat his water soaked drenched body. He had spent the entire afternoon with his family on the beach, splashing them with water or burying them into the sand. It was lovely and he enjoyed every minute of it, but now night was approaching and the warmth of the afternoon was leaving. And all Matthias wanted do was leave, badly, because the one person he had been trying to ignore and avoid was now sitting to his left, staring at him quietly. He didn't mind the glances or the looks he received, but he knew they would raise questions soon that he did not want to answer.

XOXO

He lay on the sand, with his fluffy blanket draped comfortably over him, while staring up at the Dane sitting next to him. The fire slowly danced over them and across the Dane's body, while enlightening each and every curve and muscle on the body he used to embrace at night. He always thought Matthias was handsome and sometimes even too handsome for his own good, because the silly Dane at times would not realize when a person would shamelessly flirt with him and would continue the conversation on, as if it was a normal every day talk about his abs. The Norwegian lowered his eyes down to the sand, as he thought back to the past their shared together. He was happy, because his Matthias and Emil were happy, but what is happening to them now? Why are they still falling apart?

XOXO

The Swedish man frowned, as he looked over at the Norwegian and Dane. He loved his fellow Nordics tremendously, even though at times they could bring out the worst in each other, but still he did not want to see them hurt or hurting each other in reverse. The tension was almost near painful for him; because he knew just how much Matthias and Lukas loved each other, but he did not want to interfere with their relationship anymore. The first time he did was an oath for never doing it again, and even after all those years the memory was still burned fresh in his mind, because just seeing the two say goodbye to each other was the most agonizing torture he could ever suffer. He suddenly looked up in surprise, as Matthias stood up abruptly, while running slender fingers through his wet golden locks. "Sorry guys, but I gotta go." he said, while forcing a smile on his usually carefree face. "See ya all later."

Berwald frowned once again, and a shot a glance towards the Norwegian, who looked nearly devastated upon seeing the Danish man retreat back to his new convertible. Releasing out a heavy and tired sigh, he turned to look at Tino, as the Finnish man shook his head back and forth in disapproval at the two lovers. "Lukas, sweetheart, want to roast marshmallows?" Tino asked sweetly, while the Norwegian shook his head and rolled over onto his side, clearly deep in thought. "Alrighty, then."

XOXO

He drove down the empty streets, as the image of his past lover trailed through his mind, while torturing him with old memories of heated embraces. The Norwegian was his one and only. There was no one else, because it had always been the Norwegian from the start. Lukas was his crush, his boyfriend, his spouse, and his ally above all. He did not want anybody else, but he knew that he could not have what he wanted. Lukas clearly had moved on, so why couldn't he? Why was he stuck in the past the most? Groaning in frustration, he hit his head against the steering wheel, as the light turned red. "Norgie, you're so beautiful." he whispered, while turning up the music to forget. "But, I have to say goodbye."

* * *

 **Okay, I know that I took such a long time updating this story, but I don't like how I written the first chapter. I might go and fix the first chapter, because I don't like it. Well, anyway, please forgive me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: DenNor**

Chapter Three

Day Three – Slumber Party

Tino glanced around his darkened family room hopelessly, while releasing out a deep aggravated sigh of annoyance. He was unsettled by the Dane's and the Norwegian's avoidance, because he could see the pressure and the heartache that was being put on Emil, who had just recently taken notice of the inactivity between his two longtime mentors. The Finnish man knew it was no business of his to interfere with his fellow Nordics personal relationships, but he did not want to see the young Icelandic boy in distress, because he still viewed Emil as a child and he passionately disliked children being in pain. The very thought brought him to near tears, as he began to think about Peter, who had just went off to spend some time with Arthur and his four older brothers. Oh, how he had thought his family was dysfunctional. The Kirkland's topped it off!

XOXO

The Icelandic boy seemed lost in thought, but not lost in pleasant thoughts, because the Dane clearly saw pale eyebrows furrowed together and pinkish lips curled in a frown, while a small pout was being puckered out. He sighed and reached out towards the pouting nation, while gently wrapping the youngest Nordic in his arms, as he ran his fingers through silver smoky grey locks. "What is the matter, my little darling?" Matthias asked quietly, as the eyes of his other fellow Nordics turned to look at him and his odd display of affection towards the silver haired nation, but he did not understand the meaning behind their looks, because the Dane was only avoiding Lukas not Emil. He would never avoid Emil, because it would be a sin, as the Icelandic was the child he raised with Lukas. "Sweetie?"

The little Nordic's lips tugged up slightly in a smile, before quickly disappearing behind his usual emotionless cloak. "I'm sleepy." Emil whispered, while shutting his eyes and cuddling into the Dane's embrace. "Hold me."

XOXO

Tino stood up and walked towards the hallway closet, while fishing out fluffy amethyst colored blankets from the shelves above. A small smirked played on his lips, as he thought about how foolproof his plan was, even though it was slightly interfering with the Dane's and the Norwegian's relationship, but it was all in good intentions, so there was no harm with his plan. Besides, he knew deep down that the Dane and Norwegian would do anything for Emil, even sallow their prides and cooperate. "Matthias, dear, why don't you carry Emil upstairs?" he asked, while setting the blankets down into the Norwegian's lap. "Lukas, honey, will you carry the blankets up? I would do it, but the popcorn is all gone and we all know you add too much butter. Not only that, but I'm sure that Emil would love to hear one of your magical bed stories too, so off you go."

He saw hesitance flickering in the Norwegian's violet eyes, before completely disappearing behind the rather too annoying emotionless façade of his. The Finnish man sometimes wondered why Lukas always concealed his emotions, but he was too afraid to ask. Although, deep down he thought he had the answer, then again he thought he didn't, because the Norwegian was really complicated, as Matthias always proclaimed. "Fine." Lukas answered gruffly, while taking the fluffy blankets and heading towards the stairs, as Matthias followed behind with Emil in his arms.

XOXO

The tension between Matthias and Lukas was near impossible to avoid. He could feel it in the atmosphere, as he snuggled into the Dane's chest and held onto his symbolic red button up shirt, while feeling the pulsating heartbeat of the Danish man. His brother had told him that the heart held many concealed emotions and touching one's heart would tell you how to respond, thus why the Norwegian had always been so great at calming the Dane down so peacefully. "You've grown so much." Matthias said, as he laid Emil down on the bed. "Beautifully, so beautifully though."

The Icelandic nation smiled, while turning his head towards his older brother, who seemed lost in thoughts of centuries past ago. "Lukas?" he said, as his brother robotically unfolded the blankets and tucked him in, while Emil entangled his fingers with the Dane's to prevent him from leaving. "Lukas, tell me story."

XOXO

The Norwegian froze and stole a glance at Emil's and the Dane's intertwined fingers. Normally, he would not mind the loving affection between his two most important people in the world, but their present circumstances were very awkward for him, especially the current predicament between Matthias and himself. He could see the Dane trying to wiggle his fingers out of Emil's grip, but his little brother held on tightly and even went as far to dig his nails into the Dane's skin. Though, the small Norwegian wanted to scream and cry, because he did not understand. Why was Matthias trying to leave? This was his family, so why was his love trying to run away?

The Dane knew what story Emil wanted to hear and he did not want to stick around, but Emil persisted and even dug his sharp nails into his skin. "I want to hear of the brave knight." Emil said, as Matthias frowned and looked away, while the Norwegian frightfully glanced towards the Dane. "Come on, now."

"The knight had tousled golden locks, bright azure eyes, and the silliest smile ever seen. He was wanted by many suitors, but his heart was already taken by a sorcerer, who had been held hostage by hideous beasts in a faraway land. The brave knight was willingly to do anything for the sorcerer, even endanger his own life, because the sorcerer was the love of his life. So he set off with his trusty battle axe strapped to his back, while galloping atop his favorite horse…" Lukas trailed off, as he saw the Dane's free hand clenched in a tight fist.

Why was this happening? Why was Matthias being so distanced and difficult? It was as if the story itself was distressing the Dane, but why? Matthias did rescue him, but not from monsters and beasts. That part of the story was fabricated, he was instead rescued from pirates, who had wanted to make him the captain's bride, but they never even had the chance to put the dress on him before the Dane came running inside, while tearing the entire ship apart with his blind rage and axe. The intense relief and joy that he felt was indescribable when he saw Matthias, but love was the greatest emotion he felt as he met protective sapphire hues. "He came running inside the ship with his axe swinging left and right, while tearing apart everything and everyone in sight, but the sorcerer saw and immediately rushed to the knight's side and calmed him down. They embraced each other and … and… they never left … the warmth of their bed that night."

Matthias reached down and kissed 'sleeping' Emil's forehead, while wiggling his fingers out of the young Nordic's hold. "Goodnight, Lukas." he said, as he rushed out of the bedroom and headed downstairs, while fishing his car keys out of his pocket.

The Norwegian placed his hands on above his heart and released a choked sob, while rushing towards the balcony and staring down at the retreating frustrated Dane. "What have I done to you?" he whispered, while watching the Dane's red car speed out of the driveway. "All I ever done was love you or did you not know that? But, you should have known, because who else would have my heart?"

Emil opened his eyes at the sounds of sobbing coming from the balcony. He sighed and turned around in bed, while hugging his penguin to his chest. "So your mask finally breaks big brother." he muttered, as the sobs continued. "It can be so deceiving at times."

* * *

 **So tell me what you think? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: DenNor**

Chapter Four

Day Four – Sundae Night

Tino shook his head in disapproval, as he focused his purplish eyes on the dazed Norwegian. The Finnish man could see his fellow Nordic's emotionless cloak slipping bit by bit, while the answer to his question became obvious. Lukas never allowed feelings or any form of affection to grace his exterior, because he did not want to appear weak or fragile, but that is what he appeared like right now, as his emotionless facade began to crack. Tino let out a frustrated sigh of annoyance, as he turned his violet eyes towards the tense, but extremely quiet Dane, who had kept to his cell phone throughout the entire car ride. He never knew how much power the Dane had held over the Norwegian in terms of emotions and feelings, but maybe this was the only way the two could see how much they meant to each other. Tino very much disliked the thought of conveying feelings through arguments and fights, but he knew that Lukas and Matthias were not going to sit down and discuss their differences, so maybe this was the only way to move on.

XOXO

He never fathomed the idea of ever seeing the Dane's lips down in a thin straight line or his sapphire eyes narrowed and gold eyebrows furrowed together in distress, because he never imagined the Dane ever possessing those abilities of anger and hatred. Although, the Swede did know just how much his fellow Nordic and Viking could do in a battle or in a raid, but he never knew just how much pain his brother could cause to a loved one, who was so emotionless or was pretending to be. The Swedish man never did like the Norwegian's attitude, but he would be a hypocrite if he did say that, because Lukas' personality and attitude was so similar to his. Letting out a sigh and turning his gaze away, Berwald rolled his eyes, because he knew what the problem was in the Dane's and Norwegian's relationship – miscommunication.

XOXO

The Nordic family sat in the ice cream parlor separately, as they were done ordering their icy treats. Tino and Berwald were off in a couple's booth, because Peter was still back at home with the Kirkland's, while the Norwegian, Dane, and Icelandic sat in a family booth by the window in utter silence and discomfort. "How can those two stand the awkward tension? I know I should not interfere, but they would never guess it was me." The Finnish man whispered, while upon noticing that the silver haired nation had gone off to take a phone call. "I got a plan!"

Tino beckoned for the waitress, who strutted over, while carrying a tray and several menus in her hands. "How can I help you?" she asked, as she placed the tray down onto the table along with some napkins, while the Finnish lad quietly whispered his odd request to the startled waitress. "Oh, well, I can try, if you insist that much."

XOXO

The Dane could see the Norwegian's emotionless facade shattering, as all of the hidden feelings Lukas had kept bottled up inside resurfaced and etched into his face. He could see the fear swirling around in his sweetheart's beautiful amethyst eyes and along with embarrassment reddening his sweetheart's pale doll cheeks. Matthias desperately wanted to reach out and comfort the Norwegian, but he knew that he would be once again pushed away, so instead he turned off his camera flash and discretely took a picture of the beautiful Norwegian.

He flinched and looked up to stare at the Dane, as the "discrete" picture was taken without his consent, but he did not mind. It was not unusual for Matthias to be snapping pictures of him, while they were out on "dates" or family vacations. In fact, it actually made the Norwegian feel a little bit better that the Dane did take a picture of him, because it reassured him that just maybe the Dane didn't replace him with anyone else. Lukas looked up and locked his eyes with narrowed sapphire hues, while watching quietly as Matthias brought his finger down onto his phone screen to take another picture of him, but this time it wasn't discrete. "Danny(Denmark/Danmark)…," he whispered, as azure orbs gazed down at him, but they were so cold and harsh that he had to look away and break their stare.

XOXO

Heels clattered against the marble floor, as the waitress that had been talking earlier to Tino walked towards the Norwegian and Dane with a tray, which had a couples sundae atop it. She smiled diligently and placed the sundae down in the middle of the table, while taking out a paper shofar and blowing it, as the other waitresses began to surround the Dane and Norwegian with their own paper shofars. "Congratulations! You're our first couple selected to try our new sundae specially made for couples!" she said, while Emil walked back inside the ice cream parlor with a confused expression, as the waitress raised the camera to her eye-level. "Go ahead and try it, but first I want you two to do a pose for me. Um, how about you with the pretty hair-clip feed the cherry to your boyfriend? Come on, now. Don't be shy."

The Norwegian sat frozen to his seat, but his eyes were wider than the full moon up in the night sky itself. Although, he knew that he had to pretend everything was alright between Matthias and himself, because he did not want the rest of his family to know or try to intervene. So he plucked the crimson cherry from atop the sundae, as the Dane bit down on it, while the waitress and Emil took a picture of the sweet moment, but it did not last long. When everyone left and people stopped clapping, silence returned and did not leave, even through their car ride home with ice cream smeared on their noses, which was thanks to Tino.

* * *

 **Oh my God, I just want to say thank you for all your support on this story and a HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Have a very spooky night, but be safe out there and don't eat anything unwrapped. I love you!**


End file.
